


Ulzzang Love

by diejungs



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: ChanHun, M/M, SeYeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diejungs/pseuds/diejungs
Summary: Chanyeol only wanted a hair trim, but the pretty boy named Sehun from the Oh's Salon managed to convince him to be more bold with his hair colour.





	Ulzzang Love

 

 

It’s a hot day, when Chanyeol walks through the flowy curtains that separate the small hairdresser salon from the street. A breeze of cool air hits his damp skin as the buzzing fan inside rotates in his direction, blowing his plain dark hair out of his face and making him blink a few times. The inside of the small shop was significantly cooler than the outside, but it was poorly conditioned nevertheless. The electric fan was the only thing providing any sort of coldness inside, and Chanyeol wipes some sweat away from his forehead. There is a clock ticking on the wall, and he pushes his eyebrows together in confusion as the clock shows 12:08. Could that be right? He had gotten out of the car around 11 after all. He slides his hand into the front pocket of his white knee-length shorts, pulling out his phone and checking the time to make sure. The screen displays 11:08, and Chanyeol pushes his hair out of his forehead again with a sigh. He looks around in the overall sketchy looking room, and ponders whether or not to drive somewhere else and get his hair done there instead. This hairdresser just so happened to be the only one nearby, and on this particularly hot day, he didn’t feel like driving a long way.

“Hello?” Chanyeol calls out, uncertain as to why there were no supervision in the shop.

There were copious amounts of magazines scattered on the table in the waiting area, and a bunch of obscene looking hairstyles on posters up on the wall. One of them was a rainbow coloured and the model looked photoshopped.

But what caught Chanyeol’s attention the most was a Taemin fan, one of those that fangirls held in their hands at concerts. The uneasy feeling left Chanyeol almost instantly, as the owners of the shop must have young daughters. He decides to sit down and wait, throwing his legs onto the table and grabbing the Taemin fan, trying to provide some cool air to his warm face as he checks some messages on his phone. Baekhyun had texted him several times, asking whether or not to book standing or seating tickets at some SNSD concert, as he was a die hard Taeyeon fanboy.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry!” a woman calls out, breaking the silence of the room, and Chanyeol looks up to see her hurrying through those flowey curtains. Her hair is brown and sleek, despite the hot weather, and Chanyeol knows instantly that he likes her. He grins and stands up, his tall frame basically towering over hers.

“No problem, I just came in anyway,” he explains and quickly puts the Taemin fan aside on the table, before straightening his tank top, “could you just give me a trim? It’s way too hot for my hair to be this length.”

“Yes, yes of course! Sit down, I’ll help you,” she says with such eagerness that Chanyeol nearly feels bad, as she guided him towards the hairdresser chair, “my sons are such stubborn boys, polar opposites too! One rarely touches a hairbrush and the other will go bald soon, that’s how often he dyes his hair.”

Chanyeol lets out a whole hearted laughter, dangling his leg somewhat in the seat as the lady washes his hair and finishes the quick trim, all while talking about various events going on in her life. He learns that her name is Boa and that she takes care of her sons on her own. Chanyeol wasn’t one to complain much, and he enjoyed her company dearly.

“ _Oh_ ,” he exclaims as he recalls a detail he noted as he walked in, “the clock on that wall is an hour off, I thought you should know,” he explains. The woman stops moving for a brief second, her face still before she bursts into a fit of laughter.

“Oh no, no dear, that’s just so my son comes in time to school.”

Chanyeol gets a feeling her sons must be incredibly lazy, and leans back in the chair as the lady continues to comb through his hair strands.

“Mom, can I have money for a soda?”, a teenagers voice calls out, breaking the silence, and Chanyeol looks behind him through the reflection in the mirror, as the kind woman is in the process of drying his hair. The boy is handsome, a sort of cold expression on his face and a pair of glasses balanced over the tip of his nose. He has a mature aura surrounding him, and Chanyeol notes that he doesn’t seem to be the type of son who tends to come late.

“One moment, Sewoon, just let me finish this handsome young man’s hair,” the woman explains, and Chanyeol feels his cheek burn at the remark, carefully avoiding Sewoon’s eyes in the mirror.

He hears a quiet laughter behind him, and fidgets anxiously with his wristband. He had gotten it on a ride at the theme park two days ago, when he went with Baekhyun and Jongdae.

 “Mom, please hurry… Sehun wants to come along,” the boy sighs heavily, and the tone he used made it awfully clear that this Sehun guy was _not_ welcome.

“Oh why not, that sounds like a great idea! That boy is way too pale for his own good anyway,” the Boa answers, brushing the request off with no worries as she turns the blow dryer off and runs her fingers through Chanyeol’s warm hair. The hair dryer blasting against the back of his neck on top of the extreme heat was making Chanyeol’s back sweaty and sticky against the hairdresser seat, and he wishes she would hurry up. Instead, she walks aside to a large stack of creams and containers, grabbing one and carefully digging out a medium sized amount. She rubs it between her hands before applying it to Chanyeol’s hair.

“Mommy,” a sweet voice interrupts, and Chanyeol looks into the mirror on instinct. He nearly chokes on his tongue as he recognises the face and the hairstyle — it’s the boy from the poster on the wall, with the rainbow colours and that photoshopped looking face… except he wasn’t at all photoshopped.

 He gulps as the boy sneaks closer, giving his mother a loose hug from behind. Chanyeol can’t keep his eyes away from him for some reason, his face pretty enough for him to instantly classify him as an ulzzang, one of those cute and overall aestetically pleasing people who post selfies online and become popular for their looks.

 “Mommy can I please follow Sewoon hyung to get bubble tea? Mommy please please _please_ ,” he pleads with his arms around her, and she laughs at her son’s antics.

“Sweetheart he wants to go with his friends, you know how he feels about bringing you along.”

“But I’ll be so nice,” the boy whines, and forms a small pout. Chanyeol looks away instantly as the boy makes eye contact with him in the mirror. He stares down at his knees, embarrassed that he was caught staring like some creep.

“Not today, Sehun. You’ll have to go with your own friend if you really want tea.”

 The boy, Sehun, sighs dramatically and walks off, disappearing into a door in the back of the room, but not before grabbing the SHINee fan off of the table on his way out. It strikes Chanyeol that there were no fangirl daughters all, only this unicorn haired ulzzang. Chanyeol bites his lip not to laugh out loud as the woman finishes off his hair and pulls the protective paper sheet off of his clothes.

“That’s all dear! You’re such a handsome boy, I thought you were a celebrity when you walked in here,” she admits as Chanyeol checks his hair in the mirror, running his hand through it one last time. It looked incredibly soft and neat, just like hers. He grins, satisfied with the aftermaths as he turns back to her and bows deeply.

“Thank you for helping me,” he says, before paying and leaving with the promise of returning soon. A promise he knew he would have to keep.

 

 

 

 

 

Summer passed slowly, dragging its course over Chanyeol’s life with its hot days and working schedules. He had to sit inside all day, answering tech support calls for problems that were mainly directed elsewhere because they concerned the hardware, or that could be solved by switching the device on and off once. He spent most of the time with his fingers on his 3DS, playing Majora’s Mask or Ocarina of Time to let the hours pass.

He is in the process of defeating a boss when his phone rings, and picks it up with a loud sigh as a greeting.

 “ _I don’t care if I interrupted your game time, you need to get ready for this: Luhan and Minseok hyung are getting engaged!_ ” Baekhyun’s voice practically sings, and Chanyeol’s jaw drops.

 “Already?” he asks, uncertain if he had time this weekend. He had to stay behind and tutor some chinese kids named Huang Zitao and Zhang Yixing, helping them familiarise themselves with web design and the structure of the company.

 “ _What do you mean ‘already’, it’s about time they have an engagement party! They’ve been dating for 6 years now._ ”

“Yeah okay okay, I got it. But why are you telling me this and not Luhan hyung?”

 Chanyeol hears Baekhyun chuckle on the other end of the call.

 “ _Because he knew I’d tell you and he’s a lazy prick. The party is on Saturday and you must be there._ ”

Chanyeol grimaces and rubs his temples. He’d have to tell one of the interns to cover for him then.

 “Fair enough,” he answers in defeat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol drops by at the Oh’s hairdresser salon that evening. Him and Baekhyun had a debate over whether or not Chanyeol needed a new hairdo, and Baekhyun decided that _yes, he did._

 

And so the decision was made, and Chanyeol walks through the door of the shop. The flowy curtain had been removed, and the Oh’s logo was tilted to the side, almost as if someone had hit it. The place had always been beaten down, and Chanyeol rolls his eyes as he enters through the opening of the store. Luckily it wasn’t as hot as it had been last time Chanyeol came, since it had been raining majority of the day.

 The first one who greets Chanyeol is Sewoon, who gives him a curt nod of acknowledgement, before he picks up his ringing phone and answers a call. He has kept the sophisticated aura that he carried last time they saw each other. Chanyeol wonders briefly if he would move out soon, and why he hasn't done so yet.

“Park Chanyeol! You’re back again!” the familiar voice of the woman calls, and Chanyeol smiles brightly at her welcoming voice. She hurries toward him, wearing a protective hairdresser vest and with heir long, pretty hair in a ponytail. She must have been very pretty, he finds himself noticing. The kind of person who would be popular in high school.

“Are you here for another trim?” she asks, and Chanyeol nods and inhales sharply.

“Something like that,” he answers, rubbing the back of his neck and walking towards the same seat he had been in just a few weeks ago, “My friends are having an engagement party and it’s the first time we all meet up again since high school,” Chanyeol admits with a grimace.

“Oh but you’re so handsome, there’s really nothing I can take credit for if I do your hair. You’ll look great either way,” she hurries to assure him, and Chanyeol feels his heart swell at the compliments. He really should come here more often.

 “Hm, then I guess another trim would be just enough,” Chanyeol decides, pushing Baekhyun’s nagging voice out of the way in his head. He was _not_ going to go all out and dye his hair in some strange combination of colours.

  

The woman is skilled, working quickly and talking about everything there is to talk about. She even asks him about his dating life and he admits with embarrassment that he isn’t seeing anyone at the moment. He laughs and shrugs when she asks him why, unsure as to what the reason actually is.

 

When she finishes his hair trim, he ruffles his hair and cracks out a wide grin, turning his head from side to side to inspect the new look.

 “You always make me look more attractive,” he laughs, and she shakes her head.

 “You just need to take care of your hair more,” she answers sheepishly, “you’ll look like an idol at all times.”

 Chanyeol laughs and shakes his head, “I doubt that,” he answers sincerely, “to be honest, I thought you had forgotten all about me.”

 The woman’s eyebrows lift at this, and she seems surprised.

 “How could we forget such a handsome tall man? Besides, not many people come here anyway,” she admits, albeit a bit embarrassed as she adds a nervous laughter at the end of this.

Chanyeol bites the inside of his lip at this, uncertain of what to say. He had always thought it was cozy in here, a bit homely and beaten down in a good way. He never thought about how it might affect the Oh’s family economically.

“I’ll come more often,” he promises, “and I’ll tell my friends.”

 She looks more tired than thankful when she hugs him goodbye.

 

 

 

 

 

Boa isn’s there the next time Chanyeol walks through the entrance to the shop. It had been one week since the engagement party, and Chanyeol had boldly decided that it was time for a change.

 

“Hello?” he calls as he enters the empty salon. It’s a fairly warm day, mid-July and with the humid air making his hair more tangled and frizzy than ever before.

 Nobody is inside this time, reminding him of the first time he had entered this room. He puts his hands in his back pockets, looking around in the familiar room with it’s white walls and strange hairstyles on posters at the walls and mirrors. The only sounds comes from the large fan rotating and a SHINee song playing from a stereo that wasn’t there the first times Chanyeol had visited.

 “I’m coming,” a boyish voice calls, and Chanyeol looks up to meet a youthful looking face and a bright smile entering the room from the staircase. The boy, whose name was something like _Sehyun_ , enters the room and he bounces toward Chanyeol with a childish grin on his face.

 “Mom went to sign a contract for Sewoon’s scholarship at uni,” the boy smiles, and he stands right in front of Chanyeol. It’s the first time they’re close like this, and Chanyeol feels a little nervous. He had only seen the boy once before, and he had had rainbow coloured hair. Now he had exchanged that for a light brown colour that made him look very pretty.

 “Hey,” Chanyeol greets him, and licks his lips, “sorry, I should’ve came at another time. I didn’t know.”

 The shorter boy — _Sehyun? Sehun? Sehyung?_ — pouts at this, shooting his bottom lip forward in a way that makes Chanyeol’s stomach churn. He’s truly an ulzzang.

 “Please stay, I’m grounded and it’s lonely here,” he begs. Chanyeol can tell he’s used to getting whatever he wants with an aegyo game that strong. He shifts his weight from foot to foot, giving the boy a warm smile.

 “I’ll stay then,” he promises, and the younger of the two shines up into a bright grin, the apples of his cheeks looking round and babyish.

 “Oh thank you Chanyeol hyung I’ll be so so nice,” he rambles as he grabs Chanyeol’s arm, beginning to bounce around in happiness as he pulls on Chanyeol’s arm.

 “Let me dye your hair blonde pretty please,” Sehun suggests with a spark in his eyes.

 Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head firmly.

 “Not gonna happen.”

 “But please, mom lets me do it to myself and I’ve never made a mistake. You trust me right?”

 Chanyeol takes a deep breath. _No_ , he wants to answer, but he can’t bring himself to ruin that hopeful face expression.

 “Look, Sehyun—“

 “It’s _Sehun_ ,” the boy corrects him, and Chanyeol feels his chest tighten at the slight lisp on the S.

 “Alright, he agrees after a few doubtful seconds, and Sehun squeals.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Whoops,” Sehun mutters as he picks up the bottle of hair dye that he has just dropped on the floor, the colour splashing everywhere in the collision, including on Sehun’s white shoes.

The boy’s pouty lip is trembling, and Chanyeol feels a bit overwhelmed in the hairdresser chair. He spins anxiously as he waits for Sehun to mix his colour.

 “You alright there?” he asks, and Sehun peeks up from the ground where he is drying off the hair dye chemicals with a paper towel. The hairdresser vest that Boa usually wears is too big for Sehun’s slim body, and he looks like an overgrown baby.

 “I’m okay,” Sehun reassures him, and Chanyeol rolls his eyes as he waits patiently. The shorter of the two takes a deep breath as he raises himself from the ground to straighten out his vest, before approaching Chanyeol.

 “I changed my mind, blond won’t suit you,” Sehun mutters as he blends two colours, blue and pink…

 “Sehun,” Chanyeol warns, “I’m not gonna walk around like that.”

 “ _Relax_ ,” Sehun sighs and adds a third colour, now tilting the contained to the side so Chanyeol can’t see what’s inside of it. Sehun places his tongue between his lips, his face contorted in concentration as he blends the colours one last time and gives Chanyeol a small smile in the mirror.

 “If it doesn’t look good you can just dye it another colour,” Sehun shrugs, and Chanyeol gives him a sceptical look in the mirror.

 “Whatever you say, Mr Oh.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Damn, you look _hot_ ,” Baekhyun greets Chanyeol the next morning as he enters the bubble tea shop downtown.

 “Thanks,” Chanyeol brushes off the compliment with a flick of his wrist, before he drops his duffle bag on the ground by the table that Baekhyun is already sitting by, slumped in his chair and with his legs crossed as if he had been waiting for a long time. Chanyeol pulls out a chair and takes a seat, stealing a sip of Baekhyun’s half-empty bubble tea.

 “Hey, that’s mine. Back off,” Baekhyun says with a stone-cold face expression and he snatches the drink back from Chanyeol who whines and runs his hand through his hair.

 “I like this new style on you, silver hair suits you well for some reason. You look like Jonghyun from SHINee,” Baekhyun adds thoughtfully as he looks out of the large window that separates the busy road and the small shop.

 Somehow Sehun had managed to turn those bizarre colour choices which he had probably taken at random, into some sort of _bleached-metallic-purple-silver-blue-ish_ colour which for some reason suited his image fairly well. It wasn’t neon pink at least, Chanyeol thinks as he twirls a strand of his hair between his fingers.

 “So,” Baekhyun says, and his voice had shifted from sleep-deprived to mischievous in the matter of one second as he leant over the table and clasped his hands together, intertwining his fingers, “why the bubble tea shop? You’ve never liked bubble tea before.”

 Chanyeol can’t think of a reason why in the first place, and shrugs as he looks through the menu on the wall by his side, “No reason. Just because I’m not fond of it yet doesn’t mean I can’t become just that.”

 Baekhyun nods slowly, and leans back in his chair again, a smile playing on the edges of his lips.

 “Are you becoming an _ulzzang_ or something? First the hair, now this?” Baekhyun asks with a humorous tone behind his suggestion.

 “Of course not!”, Chanyeol exclaims, unaware of how he raised his voice, “I just wanted to try it.”

 “Relax, Yoda,” Baekhyun chuckles quietly and glances around their table, “you should order your drink so I can judge your choice of combo.”

 

  

Five minutes later he has a vanilla Thai Tea blend in his hand, walking towards Baekhyun with a grin pastered on his face. He sits back down in his chair and Baekhyun gives him a ‘not bad’-look.

“That doesn’t look as gross as what I thought you’d choose,” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol pats himself on the back.

“Thanks man,” he says and Baekhyun laughs. 

“But in all seriousness, why did you colour your hair like that? Spill the beans please, that’s actually a pretty good colour mix,” Baekhyun comments as he glances up at his own pink bangs as if he was comparing the two colours.

 “Someone chose it for me,” Chanyeol briefly says as he mixes his drink around with his straw. The vanilla flavouring is concentrated at the bottom, and he finds it extremely satisfying when the brown and the white colours mix around into a light beige.

 “Who did?” Baekhyun nags, and Chanyeol lets out a frustrated sigh.

 “Just some guy at the hairdresser,” he explains with an eyeroll.

 Baekhyun nods in understanding, evaluating the answer carefully in his head.

 “You have to take me there. I want a new hair colour now, since yours looks better than mine.”

 Chanyeol groans and agrees, tasting his drink silently.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This place looks sketchy,” Baekhyun states with a sour look on his face, throwing Chanyeol a glance before they enter the small shop, “this better not be a setup.”

 “Don’t you think I have _anything_ better to with my days than to drive you all the way here and prank you?” Chanyeol huffs with an offended frown.

 Baekhyun shrugs, “You would.”

 Chanyeol shakes his head with a scowl, “Be grateful you brat,” he mutters as he shoves Baekhyun in through the entrance.

 It’s empty as usual, and Chanyeol clears his throat before he walks in.

 “Hello?” he says, somewhat self conscious as Baekhyun looks around with an unreadable face expression. The magazines are all over the table and the couches by the waiting area again, and there was a sticky, melted and half eaten mochi laying on top of a magazine.

Baekhyun did not look impressed, Chanyeol noted with a grimace.

“It seems messy but they’re super sweet, I swear,” Chanyeol explains with a quiet voice, and Baekhyun shrugs like the state of the room really didn’t matter at all to him.

 Chanyeol hears rushed footsteps come down the stairs and he is greeted by Boa who gives Chanyeol a big hug, and who swoons over how handsome Baekhyun looks.

“I knew you’d keep your promise,” she says more to herself than to Chanyeol, and it warms his heart more than anything he has heard since he first came to the Oh’s. 

“So! What can I do for you two today?” Boa says, dragging on her hairdresser vest and pulling her shiny hair up into a high ponytail. 

“I would like something _bold_ ,” Baekhyun says, his hands forming a small explosion as if he is up on a theatre stage, and Chanyeol bites his lip not to laugh out loud, “something that makes people go, ‘I wish I could pull that off.’”

Chanyeol coughs to contain his chuckle, and looks down at his knees to stifle his embarrassed laughter. Baekhyun was truly shameless.

Boa laughs at that explanation too, and she runs her hand through Baekhyun’s hair as if to evaluate its condition, “I think my son can help you with that, he’s getting quite good at those sorts of things.”

Chanyeol fidgets with his foot in anxiousness as Boa mentions Sehun, whom he still needs to thank for this strangely appealing miracle-hairstyle. He looks at himself in the mirror, standing behind the hairdresser chair Baekhyun is sitting in.

“I’ll be down in a second,” she says, and disappears up the staircase.

 The electric fan in the corner has a low hum to it, filling the atmosphere both audibly and with its cool huffs of air.

“So,” Baekhyun says, checking himself out in the mirror and dragging out the ‘o’, “Boa seems nice. I can see why you let her dye your hair.”

Chanyeol nods and lets out a strained laughter, cutting it short when Baekhyun gives him a suspicious look.

 

Two rushed pairs of footsteps are heard as the Oh’s come downstairs. Sehun makes an appearance right behind his mother, and Chanyeol feels his breath catch in his throat. 

Sehun has his hair in a simple black hairstyle, his face looking younger and smaller than he has ever seen it before. He seems to have grown slightly taller, his already slim body now longer and skinnier than last time he saw the boy. But what really takes Chanyeol’s breath is Sehun’s choice of clothes, a low-cut tank top that reveals protrudent collarbones and a pair of twig-like arms. Sehun’s skin is _so pale_ , and he remembers distinctly how Boa had talked about Sehun being ‘way too pale’ a while ago. Baekhyun gasps at the sight of the smaller boy too.

 “Your son is _adorable_ ,” he praises and Sehun bites his lower lip and looks down in embarrassment.

“Thank you,” he says quietly, and Chanyeol notices a slight deeper shift in his voice, just enough to match the overall change of the small boy’s body. Baekhyun describes the hairstyle he wants and Sehun nods shyly, allowing him to explain just how he had pictured the colour.

 

 Chanyeol observes the boy with a new level of interest, because as much as Sehun had grown tall thin as a stick and his face had became prettier than he had ever seen it before… something is off. There is something about the way Sehun’s thin fingers wrap around his small wrist, and something about the way he shifts his weight from leg to leg, unable to stand still for longer than five seconds. Sehun seems troubled by something, and it’s obvious in his body language. Chanyeol finds himself walking closer to the boy, and suddenly lays a hand on the centre of his back.

 “Hey,” he says, his voice dropping an octave unconsciously as Sehun looks up from the bowl where he is mixing a bright green and a baby-blue colour. Sehun has wide eyes and he jumps slightly at the sudden touch, “you did a good job with my hair last time. I’ve gotten so many compliments.”

Sehun’s mouth parts for a second, and he licks his lips with a small nod, “It looks good on you,” he lisps and Chanyeol laughs, simply because Sehun is _cute_. 

“Thanks,” Chanyeol answers, his head hanging low and his hands hanging awkwardly by his side as he avoids Baekhyun’s hawk eyes in the mirror, “you look good too, with your hair like that.”

“Oh,” Sehun says, his cheeks red and his lips forming a shy smile, “thank you Chanyeol hyung.”

 “No problem,” he mumbles and lets Sehun continue his work on Baekhyun’s pink head.

 

The Taemin fan had been replaced by another Taemin fan, and it was thrown carelessly onto the couch. It strikes Chanyeol, while he was sitting down to rest his legs, that Sehun must have an entire collection of SHINee merchandise in his room. He relaxes on the couch, his eyes glued onto Sehun’s back as he pictures a small room, filled with SHINee posters and banners and an official lightstick on a podium. The more he thought about Sehun’s bedroom, the creepier he felt. He quickly interrupts his train of thought when his phone rings.

“Hello?”, he answers quick as lightning, wanting to stop anyone from hearing the _embarrassing_ ring signal he had chosen when he was seventeen and really into Death Note. The second season had the most obnoxious intro he had ever heard, and so of course he had to download it and select it as his ringtone for everyone and their grandma to make fun of him over.

“ _Hello, it’s Zitao_ ,” a voice comments, and Chanyeol’s face light up.

 “Hello Tao! Do you need help with something?” he replies, and notices that Sehun has gone quiet. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking.

“ _I really need to finish this HTML coding before this afternoon is over. The website will be up tomorrow for some donation project. Could you come over and help? I don’t want to make any mistakes for such an important project,_ ” Tao explains with an anxious tone.

“Yeah of course,” Chanyeol agrees, “I’ll help. Should I come over now?”

“ _That would be very helpful,_ ” Tao sighs out of relief, “ _thanks Chanyeol, you always save me._ ”

“No problem,” Chanyeol chuckles and ends the phone call.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol doesn’t come home until late that evening, and he has missed a total of _zero_ calls from Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s nose scrunches up in confusion and he rubs his temples — did his connection work properly? He checked to make sure that he had signal, before he plops down on his couch and throws his legs onto the table.

 He quickly dials Baekhyun’s number to make sure that poor kid wasn’t hit by a truck or something of similar nature.

 Two dials and Baekhyun picks up.

 “ _I am your father,_ ” Baekhyun growls as soon as the call starts, and Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

 “Did you just have a Star Wars marathon or something? You didn’t call me all day, I got worried.”

 Baekhyun snorts and Chanyeol can imagine him scowling at the older, “ _So what, just because I didn’t call you for six hours you think I was hit by a car or something? I can handle myself, thank you very much!_ ”

 Chanyeol rolls his eyes and grabs the remote, turning on the television and yawning as he slumps down lower in the couch.

 “I think I’m gonna go to sleep, don’t reveal your hair colour until tomorrow. Bubble tea shop right after work.”

 Baekhyun hums in agreement and they hang up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol should have known that _one_ obnoxious colour just wasn’t enough.

“Purple _and_ turquoise?” Chanyeol gasps as Baekhyun enters the cafe with a confident smirk plastered on his face, “poor Sehun must’ve lost his mind.”

“Oh shut up,” Baekhyun says with a nonchalant hair flip, pulling out the chair in front of Chanyeol to take a seat, “you have no idea how many people said ‘I wish I could pull that off.’”

“They were probably trying to tell you that there’s no way in hell they would _ever_ wear that, while still remaining polite to you.”

Baekhyun seems unaffected by Chanyeol’s remark, and fans himself with his hand, “It’s hot in here, let’s order our tea quickly.”

 

 

While they stand in line, Chanyeol has his hands in the pocket of his shorts, and his eyes light up as he recalls something.

“You didn’t call me yesterday, were you on a date?” Chanyeol asks, genuine interest in his voice. Baekhyun gives him a pained look.

 “Stop reminding me that I’m single,” he sighs before pouting, “ _No_ , I was talking to Sehun.”

 Chanyeol blinks, surprised at the mention of the boy’s name. 

“What, you stayed at the salon for the whole afternoon?” he asks, sceptically crossing his arms and averting his attention elsewhere.

 “No silly,” Baekhyun scolds, “he made me buy him bubble tea and he wanted to talk about SHINee and Girls Generation. Time flew, I guess.”

 Chanyeol tries to remain neutral at this, puffing his cheeks up and deflating them slowly as he thinks of what to say next.

 “He’s very sweet, you know,” Baekhyun adds, and Chanyeol nods while locking his lips together. Baekhyun seems amused, a mocking smirk covering his face.

 “What, are you jealous or something?” he laughs and Chanyeol wants to hide underneath the surface of the earth.

 “Of course not, why would I wanna hang out with him? I barely know him, besides, he doesn’t seem to have any similar—“

 “Oh my God!” Baekhyun cuts him off, “I meant are you jealous of _him_ for hanging out with _me_ ,” he clarifies with a bitter frown, “Gee, thanks for rejecting me. Thought you were my one and only friend.”

 Chanyeol nearly chokes on air as he hurries to apologise, but Baekhyun doesn’t look at all offended.

 “It’s fine, besides, you clearly have a thing for him. He might actually like you, if you beat Lee  Taemin to it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Huang Zitao is a quick learner, grasping the general ideas quicker than any intern Chanyeol has seen at the company. On the other hand, he did take a somewhat ridiculous amount of selcas while under the belief that nobody was watching him, which Chanyeol carefully avoided commenting on. He was a quick learner, and an ambitious student. The same could not be said about Zhang Yixing, who didn’t seem to understand what he was doing half of the time. Even the simplest layout work seemed to be a problem, and Chanyeol caught him browsing pictures of bunnies every once in a while. The two were making progress, nevertheless, and Chanyeol was a proud mentor as the summer began to come to an end. It was the beginning of august, and in another two weeks school and university would start and Chanyeol would have to go back to college. His little bubble of summertime joy was about to burst and he held onto it dearly.

 

 The visits to the bubble tea cafe became a regular event, and one time when Baekhyun was sick, Chanyeol decided to go on his own.

 

 He enters the cafe, a bing sound coming from the bell behind the door as he steps inside welcomed by the refreshening breeze from the air conditioner. The back — and front — of his neck is sweaty and feels uncomfortable when his hair lays flat against it. He grabs the front of his shirt and shakes it slightly, trying to provide some more cool air as he stands in line and waits for his turn to order a nice, cold, sweet drink. As he stares at the lady in the counter who works on one of the orders, tired and with his mind elsewhere, another ding sound is heard. Chanyeol, bored out of his mind, turns around and is welcomed by the holy sight of Oh Sewoon, handsome as ever and with his white button up shirt tucked into his skinny jeans. He has the distinct facial features of the Oh’s, flawless eyebrows and a pretty face, along with a tall and slender body. Chanyeol looks down at his twig legs that stick out under his shorts and thought of how horribly sweaty he must look. He quickly wipes some sweat off of his forehead, just when Sewoon glances at him.

 “Chanyeol,” he says, acknowledging his presence with a light bow of his head, “didn’t take you for a bubble tea fanatic.”

 “I didn’t take you for one either,” Chanyeol laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

 “Yeah well,” he says as he walks into the line, right next to Chanyeol, “it’s a family thing I suppose.”

 Chanyeol nods, remembering his little brother’s obsession with the drink, “You got a scholarship at a university, Sehun told me,” he blurts out, “do you start this term?”

 Sewoon seems taken by surprise and his eyes flicker between Chanyeol’s two before he tilts his head back slightly to laugh, “Sehun can’t keep his mouth shut, can he? Yeah, I was very lucky to be taken in. The acceptance rates are remarkably low compared to the number of applicants.”

 Chanyeol nods, stepping closer to the cashier as the line moves forward one step.

 “You seem to be a hard worker,” Chanyeol comments, “what do you plan on working with?”

 “Medicine,” Sewoon answers within a heartbeat, and his eyes shine like he has just been given a trophy. Chanyeol can tell he is enthusiastic about this topic, and smiles slightly.

 “It’s been my dream for years now,” Sewoon adds, “I wanna be an oncologist, since my dad passed away from acute lymphocytic leukaemia two years ago.”

 Chanyeol’s lips open and he feels his stomach go ice cold. He had never asked why Boa was always on her own. He gulps as he realises that Sehun and Sewoon must be very hard to take care of for a widow who works full time.

 “I’m…” he licks his lips and looks down at Sewoon, “I’m sorry to hear that. It must’ve been hard for you. All of you.”

 Sewoon gives Chanyeol a strained smile, but he nods and inhales sharply, “It’s okay. I know he would be proud of me and of where I’ve come. I’ve changed a lot in the last two years.”

 The line moves forward and Chanyeol hurries to order his Thai tea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol has to stay at work until the late hours that last evening, eating cake and taking pictures with Zitao and Yixing, promising to help them next summer. It breaks his heart that summer is officially over, and that he won’t meet these dumb yet hard working interns for an entire year. He feels a sting of pain as they exchange numbers, and pouts as they have a group hug together.

 “Remember to apply in April, or else you won’t get placed in this department!” Chanyeol reminds them as they part ways, and they laugh a bit too loud. Chanyeol feels a little worried they might’ve not caught the importance of what he said, but brushes it off and decides to mark the date in his calendar to remind them both.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 As summer comes to an end, the weather slowly turns colder. The day before his first classes, Chanyeol decides it’s time for a new hairdo, and heads to the Oh’s for another cut.

 Only this time the logo has been hit and is laying on the ground, and Chanyeol wonders vaguely if someone had hit it by accident or on purpose.

 “Hello,” he calls as he enters, knocking on the door since he knows there is no bell to signal his entrance. He walks inside with slow steps, and blinks in surprise as he notices something is off.

 All of the magazines are cleared off the table and the radio has been knocked off of it too, splattered in pieces on the ground. One of the mirrors is hanging onto one screw, and he rushes towards it to put it back up properly again. It looks like there had been an earhtquake. Chanyeol feels a cold, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he rushes up the stairs. He had never been behind here before but he _had_ to go up, in case something had happened.

 “Boa! Sehun! Sewoon!”, he shouts as he hurries upstairs, two steps at once. Nobody answers him and he rushes through the apartment door that has been left open. He comes to a halt as he finds himself in their hallway, his heartbeat in his throat, pumping rapidly as he realises someone could easily attack him from here. He gulps and pushes the thought aside, quickly running inside to what must be the living room. The room looks untouched, but Chanyeol feels an eery aura around the place anyway. He breathes deep and heads to the nearest bedroom. Chanyeol stops in his tracks as he sees a large SHINee poster on the wall, and his heart drops in his chest. He quickens his steps and peeks inside of the room.

 Much like he had expected, there was practically a _shrine_ of Taemin merchandise, with banners and photocards and whatnot, but Chanyeol has no time to waste on a kpop band. He is on his way out when he hears a quiet sniffle, and stops abruptly. He tries to breathe as quietly as possible as he listens, ears alert and eyes wide open. A quiet sob is heard and he bolts towards the source of the sound, which happens to be the closet. He opens it calmly and, little to his surprise, he spots Sehun curled up into a ball, hugging his knees and crying quietly.

 “Hey, what happened? Where’s your mom and your brother?” Chanyeol hurries as he leans down, forcing Sehun’s hands away from his head. Sehun looks up at him with sad, teary eyes and pink cheeks, his nose running and quiet gasps escaping his lisp. Chanyeol feels his heart shattering at the sight and gulps.

 “It’s m-my fault,” Sehun stammers, “they were after me.”

 “Who?” Chanyeol asks, his voice calm but firm as he places two fingers under the boy’s small chin, tilting his head up and making him meet his steady gaze. Sehun sniffles and takes a deep breath.

 “They came for me, because… I’m gay and I have a boyfriend and they said,” Sehun gasps in-between sentences, “I was a disgrace, and—“

 “Where is your mom and your brother?” Chanyeol asks again, raising his voice a little.

 Sehun flinches but doesn’t look away, he only blinks and sobs again, tears streaming down his face.

 “They hit my mom and Sewoon took her to the hospital. I got scared so I ran up here Channie I don’t know if they left or not.”

 Chanyeol stays silent for a moment, his eyes locked on Sehun’s shiny, watery ones and he inhales and exhales slowly, trying to keep a clear mind as he realises somebody tried to hurt this innocent baby.

 “Who was it? Sehun you should have called the cops by now,” he lets out through gritted teeth and Sehun looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

 “They took my phone at school today,” he sniffles, “Sewoon told me he had it under control.”

 Chanyeol sighs deeply and looks down at the ground. He trusted Sewoon, he really did, but he didn’t want the teenager to go through anymore hard times with his mom so quickly following his father’s death. Chanyeol looks up at Sehun with a hard frown.

 “Come here,” he mumbles, and it takes about half of a second before Sehun throws himself into Chanyeol’s arms, his thin body withering like a leaf with fear as he sobs into Chanyeol’s neck. The older of the two hushes him calmly, his hand running over his back as he promises Sehun he will be there to beat the living shit out anyone who dares to lay a finger on him again.

 He tries not to think about _Sehun’s boyfriend_ for the rest of the evening, and Sehun’s sobs turn into violent hiccups and gradually die out. Chanyeol holds Sehun like that for what feels like forever, breathing in the scent of his hair and holding him tightly in a protective manner. There was a shampoo in the salon downstairs, which smelled distinctly similar to Sehun’s soft hair, and Chanyeol thinks the sweet, strawberry scent suits the boy.

 “Ch-chanyeol,” Sehun whispers, and the taller boy hums in response, “do you think mommy will be okay?”

 Chanyeol has no clue what to answer, so he retorts to telling Sehun that everything would be alright and that he’s safe here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They decide to visit Boa at the hospital and she seems to be beaten up pretty bad. Chanyeol clenches his fists at the thought of whoever those bullies at Sehun’s school may be, and he stares at a cleaner who is wiping the floor at the far end of the hospital corridor. Sehun is currently talking to his mother inside, and Chanyeol waits in the corridor since only direct family are allowed in today.

 Just when he is about to raise himself up and refill his plastic cup from the water cooler, he hears footsteps coming closer behind him and he turns around to nearly have a heart attack.

 Is he hallucinating or is that SHINee’s own Taemin, strolling through the corridor with a fashionable scarf around his neck and with his hair styled majestically?

 As the boy walks closer, Chanyeol realises it isn’t Taemin, but he looks strikingly similar to him, only a bit tanner.

 “Hello, do you know if a woman named Kwon Boa is in here? I’m Kai,” the boy says, and holds a hand out for Chanyeol, who takes it warily.

 “Yeah it’s the correct room. I will beat you senseless if you lay a finger on her,” Chanyeol threatens through gritted teeth, and Taemin— _Kai_ lets out a quiet laugher.

 “You must be Chanyeol, Sehun has told me about you,” the boy continues and takes a seat in the chair next to Chanyeol’s. They look at each other with mirrored interest, taking in each others appearances.

 “Really? What has he said,” Chanyeol asks, when it hits him like a train.

 

 This guy.

 A Taemin lookalike.

 Visiting Boa, Sehun’s mother.

 

“Wait, you’re Sehun’s boyfriend?” he blurts out as soon as the thought crosses his mind. He nearly regrets saying it when Kai gives him a surprised look, but he _knows_ he is right. This _has_ to be him.

 Kai laughs and nods, running a hand through his perfect hair. A strike of jealousy runs through Chanyeol’s body, and he grips the arms of his chair tightly.

 “Indeed,” he confirms, “Sehun told me you take care of him well. You must be a great person.”

 Chanyeol nods courtly and looks down at his knees, not knowing what to say. The silence grows thicker as the clock on the wall ticks by, signalling 8pm and Chanyeol yawns as he comes to a realisation that he must be up and on his way to class in twelve hours.

 “Thanks for keeping me company but I’m gonna have to bail on you. Tell Boa I’m sorry about what happened to her,” Chanyeol mumbles as he sighs and stands up.

 “I will,” Kai promises and he gives Chanyeol a puppy-like smile, “I’ll tell Sehun you waited here.”

 Chanyeol nods and leaves the hospital with a heavy heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

College is a perfect distraction when your mind wants to wander into the depths of the universe and explore all kinds of paths of thinking. Chanyeol keeps himself busy, working on some projects that aren’t even due within the month of August, and he ends his study sessions by turning on the TV to watch Star Wars or to Skype call with Baekhyun. August passes by within the blink of an eye and everything gradually shifts to a colder climate.

There’s nothing like the autumn breeze on bronzed summer cheeks, and Chanyeol takes a walk with Baekhyun every weekend, catching up with him and talking about their future. Chanyeol realises he doesn’t really have a dream to follow, which makes him a bit frustrated.

 

September turns into October and Halloween is coming up soon. Chanyeol’s regular visits to the bubble tea shop become less frequent, and his messages in the group chat he has with Yixing and Zitao slowly die out. The sky is almost always grey and Chanyeol feels tired most of the time.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a cold day when Chanyeol enters the hairdresser salon. The sign has been screwed back up and the mirrors have been replaced. That old stereo is nowhere to be seen and Chanyeol notices that he nearly hits the slight dent by the entrance of the door with his head. He had grown noticeably taller, his ankles showing underneath his jeans and he thinks breifly that he should remember to buy a new pair.

 Even the walls are repainted, a pretty light blue colour that matches the sky of the first day Chanyeol had stepped a foot into this shop. Today he is wearing a leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans, his hair back to it’s dark, plain colour.

 He isn’t here for the purpose of getting a haircut today.

 

 

“Hello?” his voice calls, and the stack of old magazines is now replaced by a pile of official Oh! Salon printouts, with a pretty girl he had seen around the place a few times featured as the model. Chanyeol vaguely remembers her as Sewoon’s girlfriend, but isn’t a hundred percent certain.

 “I’m coming!” Boa’s cheerful voice replies and she peeks out of a room downstairs that he had never noticed before. She freezes as she spots Chanyeol, and he feels a bit self conscious. He hadn't visited for months, and the last time they saw each other was at the hospital where her sons were devastated and she had been beaten. Boa blinks one time, before she walks towards him as if if in slow motion and gives him a hug, patting his back reassuringly. Chanyeol relaxes and exhales slowly in relief, hugging her back gently.

 “Thank you,” she says quietly before she lets go, “thank you for being so kind to him. To _all_ of us, really.”

 “No problem,” he mumbles and looks down at his shoes, “I’m just glad everything seems to be working out for you guys… the place looks a lot nicer.”

 Boa nods, and she motions for him to sit down. The old couches have been replaced by newer, clean looking ones.

 “Sewoon was so worried that day,” she recalls, and her vision is fixed somewhere Chanyeol can never reach, “I couldn't even think about my own pain, all I saw was him and Sehun.

How they would be all on their own if I were to get hurt,” she continues with a steady voice, “I wanted to ask them for more morphine but I couldn’t. I _needed_ him to know I was going to be alright. That they weren't going to be left here alone with no parents.”

 A lonely, crystal-like tear travels down her cheek and Chanyeol feels his own chest hurting at these words. He wants to hug her and comfort her, but he allows her to continue speaking.

 “That pain was worse than anything a mother can imagine. Her babies being left on their own… I kept thinking they would send Sehun to some foster care place since he is still only seventeen and I could _never_ ever let that happen. Then I thought of _you_ , Chanyeol. I know you’d never let them get hurt,” she says, and she smiles through her tears, “I’ve seen young love, I know that you have feelings for him.”

 Chanyeol is caught off guard by this, and his jaw falls open, “It’s not like that, I know he has a boyfriend, I would never—“

 “But he means something to you,” she continues with a determined voice, not wavering once despite the constant tears, “and that’s enough for me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol knocks on Sehun’s bedroom door twenty minutes later, and he is embraced in an aggressive hug from a bubblegum-pink haired boy.

 “Channie channie channie, hyung you’re here,” he chants and attaches his arms around the taller boy’s neck. Sehun has grown a little too, and they both pretty much resemble towers at this point.

 “I thought you forgot about me,” Sehun admits with a small pout, and Chanyeol shakes his head in disbelief, letting go of the slightly shorter boy’s frame.

 “How could I? Do you think I’m getting old or something?” Chanyeol jokes and Sehun giggles before stopping abruptly.

 “Do you want to get bubble tea?” he blurts out so quickly Chanyeol nearly doesn’t catch what he just said. If he didn’t know the young boy this well, there’s no way he would've caught that.

 “Oh, sure… alright,” Chanyeol agrees, and Sehun gives him a blinding smile, his cheeks youthful and childish as always. Chanyeol feels like his heart is about to burst at the sight, and he smiles awkwardly.

 “Let’s go!” Sehun squeals and drags Chanyeol along after him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So,” Chanyeol says, in the process of tasting his tea to see if they got it just right. He sips it quietly and hums in satisfaction, “how is Kai doing?”

 Sehun gives him an uncomfortable look, grimacing and looking down at his pink strawberry flavoured tea, with a pink straw and his pink hair and his pink lips.

 “I broke up with him,” Sehun says with a small frown, his nose scrunching up. Chanyeol blinks in surprise and stops stirring his drink.

 “Did he do something?” he asks, and Sehun shakes his head with a slightly bigger pout. He carefully avoids Chanyeol’s eyes and sucks on his straw in a babyish way that makes Chanyeol’s chest tighten painfully.

 “Then?”

 Sehun doesn’t answer, and keeps drinking hungrily. Chanyeol realises with a low chuckle, that the other boy is avoiding his question.

 “Come on Sehunnie, you don’t need to go into details, just let me know so I don’t get worried—“

 “I was _jealous—_ “ Sehun exclaims, and looks down at his thighs in embarrassment as he hides his face behind his hands.

 It takes a moment for Chanyoel to process this, and he stares at the boy, much like a few other people who are sitting in the cafe, who are glancing at him with mild curiosity.

 “What? Oh God, I swear if he cheated on you in any way—“

 “No,” Sehun whines, “he didn’t do anything wrong.”

 "Then what were you jealous of? His hair? Come on Sehun, I want to help—“

 “Not of _him_ ,” Sehun cuts Chanyeol short, and he peeks at Chanyeol through his fingers in a peekaboo-ish way, which makes Chanyeol a bit frustrated.

 “You weren’t jealous of him,” Chanyeol repeats blankly, and Sehun nods slowly, and he whines louder when Chanyeol reaches over the table to pull Sehun’s hands down.

 Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he gasps when he sees the colour on Sehun’s face.

His hair, his drink, his lips, his straw — now his _face_ too —it was all _pink_.

 “Are you alright? You look like you’re suffocating!” Chanyeol says and Sehun makes another pained grimace.

 “ _Iwasjealousofbaekhyunhyung_ ”

 “What?” Chanyeol asks, giving Sehun a questioning look.

 “I was,” Sehun breathes, “ _jealous_ of Baekhyun hyung. So I thought— maybe if I dated Kai, you would think I’m not such a loser…” Sehun forces out, his lower lip trembling and his eyes locked on his knees.

 Chanyeol feels like someone has given him a push on the top of a mountain. His mouth is wide open and he blinks in frustration, unable to register what he has just heard.”

“But— Taemin—“ 

“ _Yes_ ,” Sehun says, “Kai _does_ look like Taemin. But I’d never be shallow enough to think that love can exist between two people who only like each other’s appearance. I wanted… you,” Sehun says in such a quiet voice that Chanyeol barely hears him. He feels his heartbeat drumming against his ribcage, his chest lowering and rising rapidly and his mouth going dry.

“So you,” he licks his dry lips, “you _like_ me?”

Sehun nods and looks down again, a shameful flush on his pale skin.

“I thought you’d never come back after you saw me crying like that and you left for several months. I was really happy when you came here today…” Sehun admits with a weak smile, before he pouts again, “now you probably hate me...”

 “Wait, no” Chanyeol says and gives Sehun a warning look, “I’m glad you told me, but help me out a bit… you’re jealous of _Byun Baekhyun_?”

 Sehun nods and sniffles, his eyes tearing up again. Chanyeol wants to tell him not to cry but first he needs an answer, his heart beating hard and his hand clutching around his bubble tea.

 “ _Why on earth_ would you be jealous of him?”

 Sehun looks at Chanyeol with disbelief in his teary eyes, before he sniffles again, “I like you.”

 Chanyeol inhales sharply, the realisation hitting him like a meteor from outer space.

 “Don’t tell me you thought me and Baekhyun are dating,” Chanyeol says, and when Sehun hiccups and blushes even harder, Chanyeol doubles over in laughter.

 “What’s so funny!” Sehun cries, and his voice cracks at he end of the sentence. Chanyeol sits back up again and chuckles lowly.

 “We have never dated, and Baekhyun is even more obsessed with Kim Taeyeon than you are with Lee Taemin.”

 Sehun sniffles and lifts his knees to his chest, hugging them close despite their location in the middle of the cafe.

 “Oh,” he whispers and reduces his sniffles to teary blinks.

 Chanyeol is still in a haze, as he struggles to comprehend what has just been confessed to him. For a second he thinks this might be a prank, but judging by Sehun’s embarrassed sobs and his heated cheeks, it doesn’t seem like he’s joking.

 “Sehun,” Chanyeol says as he collects his thoughts, and the younger boy gives him a silent look, “Sehun… that feeling is very much mutual,” he admits and smiles softly, noticing how Sehun’s eyes open up wide, “I… think I’ve liked you since the first time I saw you.”

 Sehun rubs his nose and blinks his tears away, “Really?”

 Chanyeol nods and reaches a hand over the table, laying it between their two drinks, “I like you, Oh Sehun, so much.”

 Sehun’s smaller hand fits nicely in Chanyeol’s larger one, and they sit like that for a moment before Chanyeol decides it’s time to go, since Boa might need some help back at the Oh’s salon.

 

 “Chanyeol,” Sehun squeals as Chanyeol opens the car door for him, before tugging at the arms of his shirt and blushing yet again.

 “Yeah? What’s up.”

 “Could you maybe…” Sehun sighs helplessly and points to his lips.

 

It doesn't take much more explanation before Chanyeol steps closer until their chests meet, Sehun’s clenched fists resting against Chanyeol’s broad chest as their lips finally touch and Chanyeol shuts his eyes, one hand gently raising to rest under Sehun’s chin and tilting his head so that he can kiss him deeper. Chanyeol can feel Sehun’s rapid heartbeat against his own chest.

 It’s magical, the way Sehun’s warm, smooth lips feel against Chanyeol’s slightly chapped ones, and Sehun tastes as sweet as the bubble tea he has just consumed, making Chanyeol let out a possessive groan as he lets his other hand rest at the back of Sehun’s head, clenching up with a fistful of Sehun’s pink hair and gripping it as he runs his tongue along Sehun’s bottom lip. Sehun gasps at the feeling and Chanyeol presses his body tighter against Sehun’s as he takes the opportunity and gently tastes the inside of Sehun’s mouth, shuddering as their tongues meet. Sehun whimpers and Chanyeol smiles as their lips part slowly, both of their chests rising and lowering quickly as they catch their breath after what is now their first kiss. Chanyeol runs his fingers through Sehun’s pink locks and laughs, in disbelief of what has just happened. Sehun snuggles himself against Chanyeol’s chest and he thinks he could die happily in this moment.

 “Mine,” he whispers sweetly against Sehun’s ear.

 “I’m yours,” Sehun promises.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m not even remotely surprised so I’m not going to pretend I am,” Baekhyun says with a matter of fact tone, chewing on a piece of carrot while browsing through Chanyeol’s DVD collection.

 “Good for you,” Chanyeol chuckles and lays down on the couch, checking his phone for the billionth time that evening. He had gotten Sehun’s number after they helped Boa, and they had kissed some more, before they parted their ways and Chanyeol returned back home. He had felt like he was dancing on clouds majority of the evening, and held Sehun’s hand not-so-subtly when they thought nobody was watching them, unaware of Boa’s small, satisfied smile while she cut bangs for a little girl who was there with her mother.

 Sehun’s lips feel like heaven, Chanyeol thinks.

  “You two are so gay, and I’m so done with this diet,” Baekhyun mutters as he starts playing The Force Awakens, throwing his half eaten carrot on Chanyeol and scooting back and sitting next to him in the couch.

 “Brilliant observation. I’ll go make popcorn!” he says and jumps out of his seat enthusiastically, which earns him a judgmental look from Baekhyun.

 “This happy, lovesick state of yours is a bit disgusting. I might just throw up in my mouth.”

 Chanyeol laughs and doesn’t even try to defend himself as he checks his phone yet again, a new message from Sehun showing on his screen.

 

 

_from: oohsehun_

_Friday 8:19 PM_

**_I’m sleepy… TT We have to meet tomorrow!!!_ **

 

Chanyeol chuckles as he grabs a bag of popcorn, tossing it into the microwave before he quickly slides back to the counter and types out a reply.

 

_from: real__pcy_

_Friday 8:21 PM_

**_Of course baby~ Goodnight <3_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- fin- 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I didn't have wifi yesterday and I got bored, and I've been working pretty hard on this. I hope you liked soft Taemin-fanatic Sehun and slightly confused but also soft Chanyeol <3 xoxo ily


End file.
